


These Boots

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Valentian Calestri [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Smut, Unbeta'd, shameless use of the 2B boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: Val visits Aymeric and brings souvenirs they can both enjoyPost-Shadowbringers but no real spoilers
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Valentian Calestri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368178
Kudos: 30





	These Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-indulgence. Any errors, please let me know.

Aymeric is just wrapping up, the promise of being able to leave early for once leaving a smile on his face, a smile that drops as soon as he sets aside the last bound sheaf of parchment and hears a knock at the door. It’s not Lucia - that light but purposeful knock drilled into his memory by now - which can only mean more work. He sighs and bids them enter and is struck speechless as a familiar, beloved face fills his vision. 

Val is smiling as widely as he is, glowing with fondness and love and more than a hint of desperate relief. Aymeric is so consumed by the sight of him that for a moment he doesn’t even realise that something is different. When he realises it, Val is already dropping his bags in the corner of the room and sitting heavily in the chair in front of Aymeric, who is staring at his hair.

‘You like it?’ Val grins, tugging at an asymmetrical lock hanging in front of the left side of his face. His eyes meet Aymeric’s and the other is suddenly very aware of how much he’s missed his love. His fingers twitch where they rest on the desk, itching to touch.

‘Mm,’ Aymeric hums approvingly, his eyes half-lidded. ‘It suits you. Fancied a new look?’ Val shrugs, still smiling before he seems to remember something and glances towards his bags.

‘Oh, I brought something back for you. Wait here,’ he says. Val stands and bends down to rummage through his pack for whatever it is he’s brought Aymeric and oh-  _ oh _ .

The seams of his new sarouel are split open at the thigh, evidently by design, showing a glimpse of skin criss-crossed with leather straps beneath. It immediately makes him want to dip his hands into each side, run his fingers over the exposed flesh, under the straps and pull the other to him, into his lap. 

Aymeric’s mouth is drier than an Ul’dahn summer and words are suddenly beyond him. To the hells with words, why are they so important again? He’s seen Val in less - far less - before now, but it’s just that tantalising little reveal that has him staring, breeches tighter than usual in his office at four o’clock in the afternoon.

In the late afternoon sun still streaming in through the window, those little patches of skin are highlighted and shadowed in turn as Val moves, Aymeric's eyes trained on his legs like he would miss something if he looked away. He nearly does miss it when Val finally finds what he was looking for in his pack and turns around to face him, beckoning him out from behind his desk to come and look. Aymeric stands - a little awkwardly, but trusting in the heavy hang of his coat - and complies, the enthusiasm on his lover's face infectious as he holds up something that is black and… leather?

It’s a boot, a long one at that, with a wicked-looking heel. Aymeric looks from the boot and back to Val, who is presenting it to him with a decidedly salacious look in his eye. Aymeric gets it instantly. Halone and all the Twelve Above, he is already imagining it. Val clad in nothing but these boots, stretched out for him and inviting him with this new haircut shrouding half of his face. Or… Bent over, the heels on the boots adding so much length to his legs as Aymeric takes him over the desk, grasping the tops of the leather for leverage and relying on Val to hold them both up.

He breaks his gaze from the supple leather in front of his face and up at Val who is watching him hungrily. The other leans in and whispers in Aymeric’s ear, the low tone and the breath against sensitive skin making his cock twitch, ‘If you’re thinking what I’m thinking, I have it on  _ very _ good authority that we’re not to be disturbed for the next hour.’

Aymeric’s eyes snap up to his and he exhales shakily, biting his lip just enough to make himself focus and stride across the room to lock the door. On his way back, Val is already unbuttoning his collar, but a hand on his stops him from undoing the rest of the buckles. Aymeric’s voice is hoarse with want, ‘Let me.’

He reaches up, his hands by some miracle steady enough to unclasp the jacket and open it, taking a moment to run his eyes and hands over the skin as it’s exposed. There are new scars there, freshly-healed and some barely even there, but he doesn’t dwell on those for now, running his palms over hard, lean muscle and up to his lover’s shoulders, strong and capable.  _ And not yet broken _ , a traitorous part of his mind chips in. He ignores it and removes the jacket the rest of the way, leaning in to pepper light kisses over Val’s collarbones. Aymeric breathes in the comforting smell of leather and brightlily, with a hint of something herbal like an elixir. The love of his life is home and he’s here in AYmeric’s arms, safe, whole. 

He feels Val rest his cheek next to his, nuzzling, and arms encircling him. Turning his head, Aymeric captures his lips in a kiss, both of them getting lost in the other as if they were starving for it. There’s a light  _ clunk _ and the weight on his shoulders gets lighter as his coat is removed for him, nimble fingers, lightly callused, working at the laces of his shirt next. Aymeric remembers what he had wanted to do to Val since he saw the splits in the sarouel and reaches down for the edges of the fabric, adeptly finding the point of leather straps against the skin of Val’s thighs. He tugs and Val makes an intrigued noise into his neck and obediently moves closer, hips twitching. The movement makes Aymeric moan slightly, and he has to remind himself to calm down, not to grind so hard against the other lest he lose it too soon. He still has plans for those boots.

Val seems to have the same idea. Slowly, he pulls back, enough that Aymeric has to loosen the grip on the straps. Looking his lover in the eyes, Val slowly unties his laces, getting rid of the light boots he’s wearing as he pulls the rest of his clothes off himself. Aymeric stares, fascinated, and almost forgets to do the same until Val, completely bare and the most beautiful being in the world, reaches for his breeches. He caresses Aymeric’s cock over the straining cloth before loosening the fabric and reaching in to take him out. Aymeric can’t restrain the whimper, can’t hold himself back from bucking into that grip. Oh,  _ gods _ , it’s been so long. 

It’s hard to keep from sobbing in relief, from pushing into Val’s hand and begging him for release there and then. A hand on his hips stays him and he tries to calm himself, control his breathing. He looks at Val, somewhat gratified to see that he doesn’t look like he’s in a much better state, pupils blown wide, hair sweat-damp at his temples. His lover steps back, a new urgency in him as he grabs the boots from the floor where he’d dropped them and Aymeric turns to walk over to a small locked chest on a bookshelf, hoping against hope he’d left some lotion there from past office misadventures. When he returns with the blessed vial in hand, the sight before him almost makes him drop it onto the floor.

It’s a hundred times better than his imagination. Val is bent over for him. Lightly tanned skin for yalms, the lean muscle of his thighs tucked into black shining leather, the heels clicking against the tile of the floor as Val spreads himself, trying to find the best angle. His hands are spread in front of him, elbows on the dark wood of Aymeric’s desk and then he’s turning his head to look back at Aymeric, hair hanging over half of the come hither look in his eyes. He’s moving before he realises it, the cork of the vial making a mark in his palm as he clutches it tightly enough he fancies he can hear the glass creak. Positioning himself behind Val, he rips the cork out with his teeth and tips near enough the whole thing into his palm. Covering his fingers, he runs his free hand over Val’s back, whispering roughly,’I can’t-’  _ I can’t take it slow. _ But Val knows and nods, ‘Aym,  _ please _ .’

He starts with one, but it’s as fast as he can make it before he adds another, Val groaning in appreciation below him. Up to three not very long after and his hips are moving, reaching back for Aymeric’s fingers as he twists and stretches.

’ _ More _ , I  _ need _ you,’ Val says, his tone tortured, desperate and Aymeric can’t take it anymore. There’s sweat dripping in his own eyes, he’s possibly harder than he’s ever been in his life and it’s time to make good on his plans.

Lining himself up, he pushes in, and reaches down to caress the edges of those boots as Val swears and scrabbles at the surface of the desk. Aymeric slips a finger under the edge of the leather, as much he can before grabbing and tugging. The movement pulls Val’s hips back and Aymeric takes the opportunity to snap his own hips, fully embedding himself. Val shouts and Aymeric loses control. 

He can’t get deep enough, it feels like, and every wild thrust is pressing Val more and more into the desk. His lover is valiantly keeping them both upright, but he’s not the strongest warrior Aymeric’s ever seen for nothing after all, and they’re both close, so close already. Aymeric can feel it building faster and faster, still somehow having the presence of mind to free one of his hands and reach around between Val and the desk, firmly gripping him. Val sobs and leans his forehead fully onto the wood as Aymeric tries desperately to stroke him in time with his own frantic rhythm.

Val clenches around him as he gets closer to the edge and Aymeric is gone, nothing but white spots before his eyes as he comes hard enough that his knees start to buckle. He fights against it, half-collapses on Val’s back, hips still stuttering as Val cries out, half-sob, half-exclamation, and warm, sticky fluid is suddenly dripping from between his fingers onto the floor. 

Aymeric finally gets his breathing under control, his arms around Val, and helps the other up. Val is stumbling slightly and Aymeric supports him over to the small sofa in his office, sitting him down before bending to remove the boots for him. They’re both covered in sweat and in dire need of going back to the de Borel house and a private bath each. Val pulls himself together long enough to rifle through a pack and brings out a relatively-clean scrap of linen. Aymeric takes it out of his hands and gently wipes away the mess on his chest as well as the stickiness on his own hand before scrunching it up to throw into the fire. He sighs deeply and smiles as he leans forward to give Val a peck on the lips, chuckling as the other suddenly grabs him into an enthusiastic hug.

‘Alright, alright,’ he laughs, allowing it for a moment before trying to extricate himself. ’We need to get dressed. I believe a bath and a hearty dinner are in order and there is more than enough hot water for both of us.’ Val groans in appreciation at the thought and begins to get dressed again. Aymeric feels like he couldn’t be happier than right now. His lover is home, he got to finish work early and he’s very aware that if he plays his cards right, he can get Lucia to cancel all but the most vital meetings for the next week. He couldn’t have felt more free.

It might just be for now, but it was still the best feeling of his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
